1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to turbine engines and, in particular, to a turbine engine fuel delivery system that includes a leaf spring damper.
2. Background Information
A gas turbine engine may include a central gas path that extends sequentially through a fan, a compressor, a combustor, a turbine, and an augmentor between a forward engine airflow inlet and an aft engine airflow exhaust. The augmentor may include a plurality of spray bar assemblies arranged within the central gas path. Each spray bar assembly typically extends from a first assembly end to a second assembly end, which may be connected to an end of a respective trailing edge box. Such spray bar assemblies are typically subject to engine vibrations that may reduce fuel delivery performance of the spray bar assemblies.
There is a need in the art for a device that damps vibrations within a spray bar assembly.